kisuke doesn't know
by Belle A Lestrange
Summary: YoruSoi. Yoruichi has been dating Kisuke for 2 months. However she has had a secret relationship with Soi for 2 years! What happens when Soi's tired of ebing kept in the dark? Read & Review! WATCH the video at www. youtube. com /watch?v NBKh1f2EMsI


_**Kisuke doesn't know**_

Kisuke smiled at Yoruichi from where they sat snuggled together in one of the chairs of the little club they had reserved a special table at. They had been in a relationship for two months. They had finished their dinner and were now waiting for live entertainment. Yoruichi bit her lip nervously. She had been meaning to tell Kisuke something important but she kept stalling it. A lone waitress in a petite mini-dress walked up on stage and tapped the mike. "Excuse me … '_The blushing dragon' _would like to present '_Angel's descent'"_

The crowd cheered as the band came on. Yoruichi's gold eyes went wide when she recognised the lead singer. "S-S-Soi Fon?" she mumbled to quiet for Kisuke to hear.

He hugged her shoulders "hey look Yoruichi it's Soi Fon" Yoruichi rolled her eyes. Soi Fon's hair was out of their braids and gelled into sleek shiny black that flared out about her knees, her jet-black outfit was highlighted by her blood red tight bikers jacket. Her knee-high tie-up boots glistened in the stage-lights.

Soi tapped the microphone "hello we would like to dedicate a song to someone very close to my heart" her grey eyes locked with a startled Yoruichi's from across the small crowd. "Yoruichi" Soi and the drummer began slamming down a springing beat.

"_Kisuke doesn't know that Yoruichi and me  
_

_do it in my van every Sunday.  
_

_She tells him she's in church but she doesn't go  
_

_Still she's on her knees and Kisuke doesn't know!  
_

_Oh Scotty doesn't know!_" Yoruichi blushed as she felt Kisuke's previously warm embrace turned stone cold. He removed his arm from around her shoulders.

"Is this true?"

Yoruichi pretended she couldn't hear due to the music "what?!"

"_So Don't Tell Kisuke!  
_

_Kisuke doesn't know!  
_

_Kisuke doesn't know!  
_

_So Don't Tell Kisuke!"_ Soi Fon smirked into the mike as she strummed the notes out on her guitar. She watched as Yoruichi moved closer to the stage through the string of people.

"Soi Fon" Soi heard Yoruichi's scream from the front of the stage.

Soi smirked and knelt down on one knee microphone in to her lips, eyes boring into Yoruichi's "_Yoruichi says she's out shopping,  
But she's under me and I'm not stopping_..." she winked at Yoruichi and sprung up onto her feet, causing Yoruichi to jump "_Because Kisuke doesn't know!  
Kisuke doesn't know! _

_Kisuke doesn't know!_

_Kisuke doesn't know!_

_Kisuke doesn't know!_

_So don't tell Kisuke!_

_Kisuke doesn't know!"_ Yoruichi ran a hand through her hair and felt a hand on her arm. She turned and to her horror saw Kisuke glaring daggers down at her.

He leant down to her ear and hisses "Yoruichi-"

"_Don't tell Kisuke!_" screamed the second singer into Soi's mike as they strummed loudly onto their guitars.

"_I can't believe he's so trusting,  
while I'm right behind you thrusting_." To signify what she meant Soi ground her groin against the microphone stand gaining yells from a raunchy bunch of teens off to the side, arms outstretched trying to grab her. Yoruichi felt jealousy spark within her. "_Yoruichi's got him on the phone,  
and she's trying not to moan.  
It's a three-way call and he knows nothing_!"

Kisuke glared up at Soi Fon who was grinning evilly at him. It clicked in his head. _So that's what that rustling noise was when I called Yoruichi. It wasn't a rush for the last stiletto heels in Gucci … it was … SOI FON!_

"Kisuke_ doesn't know!_

_Kisuke doesn't know!_

_Kisuke doesn't know!_

_Kisuke doesn't know!_

_So don't tell Kisuke!_

_Kisuke doesn't know!_

_Kisuke doesn't know!_

_Kisuke doesn't know!_

_Kisuke doesn't know!"_

Yoruichi glared up at Soi in an affectionate way. Her little bumblebee was milking this for all it was worth. And that's when she noticed it. Someone backstage peeping around the curtain … with a video camera …pointing right at her and Kisuke! "Ah Soi-bee"

"_We'll put on a show!_

_Everyone will go!_

_Kisuke doesn't know!_

_Kisuke doesn't know!_

_Kisuke doesn't know!_

_Kisuke doesn't know_!" Soi grabbed Yoruichi's hand and pulled her up on stage away from Kisuke's grip. "_The parkin' lot  
Why not?_" she pulled Yoruichi over her on her knees. As Soi pressed herself against the stage, Yoruichi leant on her arms over her, her gold eyes wide with fear and amusement. "_It's so cool when you're on top!_" Soi purred and rocked her hips; the drummer drowned Yoruichi's moan out.

"YO-RU-I-CH-I!!!"

Soi slid out from under Yoruichi and spun her into her chest and grabbed her arse "_His front lawn in the snow  
Life is so hard because Kisuke doesn't know_!" Yoruichi blushed at the memory. "_We did it on his birthday..._"

"SOI!"

Soi smirked and looked out over the crowd "_Kisuke doesn't know!_

_Kisuke doesn't know!_

_Kisuke doesn't know!_

_Kisuke doesn't know!_

_Kisuke doesn't know!"_ Soi knelt down and stuck her middle finger up at Kisuke while mouthing 'suck on that bitch!' before springing to her feet "_Kisuke doesn't know!  
_

_Kisuke won't know!  
_

_Kisuke doesn't know!  
_

_Kisuke's gotta know!  
_

_Gotta tell Kisuke!  
_

_Gotta tell him myself!_" Soi was on her knees pleading with stage lights as she sang loudly. The crowd cheered and urged her on. Yoruichi's eyes roamed over Soi's lithe body writhing on the stage. "_Kisuke doesn't know!_"

Yoruichi stepped (in high heels) on some teenagers' outstretched hand that was reaching for Soi's mini-mini-mini skirt! "_Kisuke doesn't know!_"

Yoruichi pulled Soi up to her feet and crushed their lips together. The drummer threw Yoruichi a mike once they'd pulled apart. "_Kisuke doesn't know_!"

Soi grinned, "_Kisuke doesn't know_!" she smirked at the crowd "EVERYBODY!"

"_KISUKE DOESN'T KNOW!_

_KISUKE DOESN'T KNOW!_

_KISUKE DOESN'T KNOW!_" the crowd chanted while clapping their hands on the hard wood surface of the stage.

Yoruichi pulled Soi against her, their bodies aligned hotly making the men in the crowd catcall. She breathed into the mike "_Kisuke doesn't know_!"

Soi shook her head with a smile "_Kisuke doesn't know"_

"_KISUKE DOESN'T KNOW_!" the drummer began crashing out some killer notes. Yoruichi tilted Soi's chin up and sealed their lips together in a searing kiss, while the crowd chanted.

"_KISUKE DOESN'T KNOW_!" Kisuke's growing frustration caused him to turn sharply from the stage…

"_KISUKE DOESN'T KNOW_!" He needed to get the image of his girlfriend … _ex_-girlfriend … snogging one of their 'friends'…

"_KISUKE DOESN'T KNOW … KISUKE DOESN'T KNOW!_" He waited impatiently for the clerk to get his coat…

"_KISUKE DOESN'T KNOW … KISUKE DOESN'T KNOW_!" the crowd cheered.

Soi surfaced from the passionate kiss and when she saw Kisuke glaring at her from the cloakroom she directed the crowds attention to the cloakroom.

"_KISUKE'S GOTTA GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_!" Kisuke bolted out of the club as a huge group of fans grabbed glasses and bottles and chased him out into the streets.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Soi dabbed her sweaty face with a cool towel. She breathed deeply. She caught sight of Yoruichi slouching against the stage, arms folded across her chest. Soi knew she had gone too far but her group had spent ages trying to get that song brilliantly perfect. She cautiously approached the older girl. "Um …"

"Why did you do that?" Yoruichi asked when she saw Soi's shadow fall across her shoes.

"I wanted you all to myself …" Soi blushed "I'm sorry but you kept saying you would tell him and you didn't and I got frustrated!"

Yoruichi sighed. She knew Soi was right. She had promised her lover to tell Kisuke and break it off with him. She then cracked a tiny smile before looking up through her fringe at Soi. "It was a pretty good song"

Soi blushed and leant against the stage beside her lover. She pulled down her collar and dabbed the top-half of her breasts with the towel. She sighed deeply thankful for the empty cool club "thank you … I wrote it for your benefit"

"I got that far" Yoruichi grinned and wrapped an arm around Soi's waist and drew her closer. "Thank you Soi-chan"

"Anytime love" Soi smile charmingly, before handing the fluffy towel to Yoruichi "there you go"

"What's this for?" she asked cocking an eyebrow at the towel.

Soi shrugged "you got something with my DNA on it, something every girl and boy wanted tonight and you're the only one who got it … beats me what you do with it … sell it on e-Bay?"

"I could make a fortune with this!" Yoruichi mock-cried and then kissed Soi's lips. "Thank you"

"Don't thank me … you get to take me to bed every night" Soi laughed.

"Does that include … tonight?"

Soi bit her lip pretending to think, "Hmm I'll have to think on that one"

"Oh really? Why is that?"

"Well I've just performed an _exhausting_ show I'm am _extremely_ tired and … I need a lovely hot shag in a freezing cold shower … you up for that challenge?" she cocked a playful eyebrow at her lover.

Yoruichi leant closer and shoved her hand down Soi's tight jeans and groped her roughly before sliding a finger into Soi's fiery hot and soaking wet entrance causing Soi to moan into the mike. Yoruichi grinned "a lovely sound if ever there was one"

"There are plenty more building up inside of me … how many do you reckon you can get to _come_ out?"

"My guess … thirty-seven"

"Prove that to me and I'll shag you silly" Soi stated.

"Fine with me" Yoruichi shrugged and picked a startled Soi up bridal-style and made for the backroom behind the stage curtain. She softly placed Soi on the divan and kissed her deeply on the lips before getting up.

"Where are you going?" Soi asked as she watched Yoruichi retreated back to the door.

"Only to put up a little sign" she smirked and hooked a paper sign on the outside handle of the door before closing it. The next morning the waitress came into through the side door looking for her purse that she had left there the previous night, it was empty but she wanted it back all the same. Then she stopped in her tracks.

"Uh … I am sorry," she muttered retreating quickly from the room. She had walked in on Soi and Yoruichi acting out everything Soi's song. She blushed as she thought about it.

"Kinky eh? Backroom of a club in the morning" Yoruichi grinned as she hooked Soi's legs over her shoulders and rubbed her fingers over Soi's cum-filled pussy. Soi moaned and rocked her hips.

"Oh Yoruichi! Fuck me!" Yoruichi needed NO encouragement to obey her lover's wishes. The waitress was behind the bar hoping to get on with her job but soon regretted her decision to stay. She grabbed her coat on left trying to get the imagery of those two hot, steamy young women at it like rabbits on a PRICELESS divan …she sighed unable to clear her mind of the images.

_DAMN! _She mentally screamed, _if only I'd paid attention to the __**DO NOT DISTURB **__sign!_

_**The end.**_


End file.
